On my mind
by Kaame-chan
Summary: AKAME. "Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas.". Reste à savoir qui est celui qui le fera.


**Bonsoir !**

**Os Akame ... Il m'est venu tout seul, au début c'était censé être un OS tout doux, gentillet ... Je me suis légérement égarée ^^' mais légérement hein !**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, un point de vue Jin arrivera dans la semaine, pour éclaircir certains point ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

2ans. 2ans que KAT-TUN est formé. 2ans que la guerre qui règne à l'intérieur entre les deux leaders, Kamenashi Kazuya et Jin Akanishi, est connu. 2ans que secrètement un des membres est sous le charme de Jin. Le problème ? Il s'agit de Kamenashi Kazuya.

**Pov Kame.**

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en guerre contre l'homme que j'aime ? Tout simplement parce qu'au fil des mois, et au fil de nos accrochages, j'ai appris à le connaitre, à identifier chacune de ses réactions et que les personnes comme Jin, c'est plus simple de les détester que de les aimer.

Parce que oui, je le déteste de me faire ressentir cet amour qui me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je le déteste pour toutes les répliques plus cassantes les unes que les autres qu'il me lance à longueur de temps, même si quelque fois je les cherche, et qui me font souffrir un peu plus chaque jour.

« -_Je me demande comment je fais pour rester ici avec un mec comme toi à supporter. »_

La réplique froide et cassante de Jin me sortit de mes pensées. _Voilà, c'est de ce genre de réplique, que je parle._

« -_Mais si t'es pas content casse-toi, ça fera du bien à tout le monde, moi en premier ! _Répondis-je au tac-o-tac, même si j'en pensais tout le contraire.

-_Oh mais ça finira par arriver, rassure-toi ! Je compte pas voir ma carrière lié à celle d'un gamin capricieux comme toi ! »_

La phrase de Jin fut ponctué par le bruit puissant de la porte du vestiaire qui claque, mais sentant la rage monter en moi, je sortis à la hâte, à sa suite, et repris, hurlant de toutes mes forces.

« -_C'est moi le gamin capricieux dans l'histoire ? Mais au bout d'un moment va falloir que tu penses à te remettre en question ! Si c'est moi le gamin capricieux tu peux me rappeler l'origine de notre engueulade ?_

_-J'y suis pour rien si tes placements sont nases ! Si tu acceptes pas les critiques c'est ton problème, pas le mien !_

_-Y'a que toi que ça dérangeait, et tu m'enlèveras pas de la tête que si ça te convient pas c'est parce que l'idée vient de moi._

_-Et même si c'est le cas, en quoi ça te regarde ? »_

**Pov Externe.**

Devant l'air arrogant de son ainé, Kame perdit son sang-froid et partit vers lui à grandes enjambés, bien décidé à lui remettre les idées en place à l'aide de son poing, mais Koki et Nakamaru arrivèrent rapidement pour le retenir tant bien que mal, mais Kame n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et était surtout à bout de nerf, et se débattait de toutes ses forces. Si bien que Nakamaru finit par demander à Jin de partir quelques minutes pour prendre l'air, et que Kame se calme, ce qu'il fit.

Kame vit pourtant très bien le regard accompagné d'un clin d'œil que Jin lui avait adressé, avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la pièce. Après s'être légèrement calmé, il informa ses amis qu'il partait lui aussi prendre l'air, et dû jurer une bonne dizaine de fois qu'il n'irait pas chercher Jin. Il voulait simplement se remettre ses idées au clair. Il avait failli frapper Jin. Sans Koki et Nakamaru, il était certain qu'ils se seraient battus à main nu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Une fois la porte de la salle de danse refermée avec douceur, il scanna le couloir du regard, et partit en direction de la porte de sortie du bâtiment. A peine eut-il le temps de faire deux pas, après avoir refermé la porte, qu'il se sentit plaqué contre le mur, tandis qu'il sentait un contact chaud contre ses lèvres, et qu'une main lui bloquait la vue.

Sous la surprise, Kame n'eut aucune réaction alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de l'individu se mouvoir contre les siennes. Il n'eut pas plus de réaction lorsque le contact prit brusquement fin, et qu'il entendait la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrir, juste après avoir retrouvé ses yeux. _Est-ce que … Est-ce que c'était Jin ?_

Kame se retourna brusquement, espérant voir grâce à la baie vitré contre laquelle il était adossé qui était avec lui il ya quelques secondes, mais il ne put apercevoir qu'une silhouette tourner dans le couloir des salles de danses, sans pour autant parvenir à l'identifier.

_Il y avait trop de monde, dans ces salles. Mais en même temps, tout le monde ne cherchait pas à l'embrasser, non plus._

Mais alors pourquoi Jin le ferait ? Ils se vouaient une haine sans limite depuis des années. Et même si pour Kame cette "haine" cachée des sentiments qu'il refusait de s'avouer, rien ne lui indiquait qu'il en était de même pour Jin.

Un long soupire le coupa dans ses réflexions, tandis qu'il laissait son front se posait contre la vitre, fermant les yeux pour se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer, mais aussi pour faire le vide dans sa tête, et ne pas se laisser submerger par ce qu'il ressentirait quand il verra Jin à nouveau.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs inspiration qu'il se redressa, ouvrit la porte, et partit d'une démarche nonchalante vers la salle de danse de son groupe. Il souffla une dernière fois, installant un sourire qu'il espérait pas trop faux sur ses lèvres, et ouvrit à nouveau la porte, fronçant les sourcil en voyant que tout le monde n'était pas présent. Jin manquait à l'appel. _Il était pas revenu ? C'était vraiment pas lui alors ? _

Même s'il avait cherché a se convaincre que ses pensées quand a l'identité de son "agresseur", Kame ne put s'empêcher de ressentir le petit pincement au cœur qui le prit à cette constation. _Mais alors … C'est qui ? Et pourquoi m'avoir lancé un clin d'œil ?_

_« -Kame ? Ca va pas ? _Demanda Ueda, faisant sortir Kame de ses pensées.

-_Hm ? Si si, juste … Il est où Jin ?_

_-On sait pas, _intervint Junno, alors que Koki et Nakamaru suivaient aussi l'échange en silence. _On pensait justement que t'étais partit le chercher._

_-Il doit être partit fumer, comme d'hab. _Clôtura Koki en sautant de la table où lui et Maru étaient assis, et partant se positionner face au grand miroir, suivit par les quatre autres membres.

Ils répétaient tranquillement des morceaux de plusieurs choré où ils avaient des difficultés, faisant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avec l'absence d'un membre. Etant tous concentrés dans leurs pas, ce n'est qu'en commençant à tourner que Kame tomba sur le regard de Jin, à coté de lui. _Depuis quand était-il revenu ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas entendu ? _Ce qui était sure pour Kame, c'est que vu le regard froid que lui lançait Jin, ça n'était pas lui qui l'avait embrassé. _Un être comme lui ne peut pas être capable d'une telle douceur. _Le plus jeune détourna son regard et se remit dans sa chorégraphie, ne voulant être encore plus perturbé par cette personne, qui était un mystère à lui tout seul.

Moins d'une heure après, ils avaient tous arrêté, et Jin avait eu le droit à une morale digne de ce nom de tous les membres, sauf Kame, qui avait préféré aller prendre sa douche. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas adressé un seul regard à cet homme qui le troublait tant alors qu'il rassemblait tout ce qu'il détestait. Mais Kame était arrivé à se poser une question, au fil des mois. _Est-ce qu'il détestait Jin parce qu'il était ainsi, où est ce qu'il détestait son caractère et ses habitudes justement parce qu'elles faisaient ce qu'il était ? _ N'ayant pas voulu se prendre la tête là-dessus, il avait décidé de prendre les choses comme elles lui venaient. Jin voulez le détester ? Bien, il l'aimerait donc en secret. Après tout, si Jin le hait ? Ça lui fait quand même ressentir quelque chose pour lui, non ?

Soupirant fortement, Kame saisit la télécommande de son écran plat, et mit ainsi fin à l'épisode du drama qu'il regardait. Pas qu'il l'intéressait pas, mais il était vraiment fatigué et il préférait aller se coucher maintenant, avant de repartir dans des pensées pouvant facilement donner une sacrée migraine. Il se leva lentement, et partit à l'étage pour finalement se glisser sous sa couverture, soupirant de bien être en sentant la plupart de ses muscles se détendre. A peine eut-il le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il s'endormit.

Une semaine était déjà passé depuis le baiser que Kame avec échangé avec … Ben il savait toujours pas, et la semaine avait était un enchainement d'événements routiniers. Arrivé, engueulade, travail, engueulade, repas, engueulade, travail, engueulade, dodo. Toujours est-il que ce qui le réveilla aujourd'hui, ce fut la sonnerie de son portable. Grognant, et prévoyant déjà d'incendier celui qui avait osé interrompre son sommeil si bien mérité, il attrapa son portable, et se calma d'un coup en voyant de qui provenait l'appel.

« -_Johnny-san ?_

…

_-Oui … _

…

_-Euh … Oui, biensur … J'arrive dans 30 minutes. _

…

_-Oui. A plus tard. »_

Sautant hors de son lit à peine la communication il balança son portable sur son lit, et partit sous sa douche en vitesse. Son patron avait appelé pour annoncer une réunion d'urgence pour tout le groupe. Il n'avait rien dit de plus, et Kame sous le coup de son réveil brutal et de l'appréhension n'avait pas pensé à demander.

Vingt minutes après, c'est un Kame des plus stressé qui fit son entré dans les locaux de la Johnny's, se faisant bousculé fortement, pestant deux fois plus en voyant qui était le responsable.

« -_Putain mais faut toujours que tu sois sur mon chemin ?_

_-T'en fais pas, ça sera bientôt fini. »_

Jin ne s'était même pas retourné pour lui répondre, et continuait son avancé dans le hall, arrivant bien avant Kame à ceux-ci. Il entra dans la cabine, et appuya sur le bouton de fermeture juste avant que Kame ne puisse y pénétrer aussi, lui laissant juste le temps d'apercevoir le sourire et le signe de la main de son ennemi avant que les portes ne se referment. Kame, contenant son énervement, respira un bon coup et partit vers les escaliers, se disant qu'en plus, ça pourrait le détendre un minimum.

Quand il arriva dans la salle de réunion, il put constater que tout le monde était déjà installé, et qu'ils l'attendaient tous. Il s'excusa donc auprès de son patron et partit s'asseoir, son angoisse de plus en plus forte.

« -_Si je vous ai fait venir si tôt, vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas pour rien. _Commença Johnny-san en se levant. _Vous devez savoir qu'il y a quelques semaines, Akanishi-kun m'a demandé s'il pouvait faire un séjour aux USA pour améliorer son anglais. Je lui ai demandé de me laisser du temps pour réfléchir … Jin, tu pars dès que tu le souhaite. Fais le moi juste savoir un peu à l'avance._

_-Le temps de faire mes valises, et ça sera bon._

_-Si c'est ce que tu désir … »_

La dernière phrase du directeur de la Johnny's avait été dite dans un soupire, mais tous l'avaient entendus. Aucun des KAT-TUN, à part Jin, n'avaient réagis. Jin leur avait effectivement parlé de son projet, rapidement, mais ils savaient aussi qu'il n'en avait pas dit un mot à Kame. Et pourtant, tout le monde, absolument tout le monde présent dans cette pièce savait ce que Kame tentait de cacher. Ce dernier fixait un point imaginaire devant lui, le visage impassible, se cachant à nouveau sous ses airs d'insensible, alors qu'en lui tout n'était que chaos. _Jin allait partir ? Aux USA ? A plusieurs kilomètres d'ici … Est-ce qu'il en était responsable ?_ Sentant le malaise envahir la pièce, Jin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arretant près de Kame et se baissant à son oreille.

« -_Ca y est, je pars. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »_

Sa voix et son souffle si près de lui, lui provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps, tandis que ces paroles et la porte qui claque firent tomber les larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir. _Oui, il en était responsable._

6 mois. Ça faisait maintenant plus de 6 mois que Jin était partit. Il avait fait comme il avait dit, il était partit juste après avoir fait ses valises, sans un mot pour ses amis. Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés sur le territoire japonais avaient été adressés à Kame. Kame qui se sentait toujours coupable du départ de Jin, et qui vivait doublement mal son absence. Non seulement parce que ses sentiments faisaient de plus en plus surface, mais parce qu'en plus, il ne pouvait plus le détester, pour compenser avec son amour. _Le détester pour son départ ? C'est lui qui l'a fait partir. _Ce qui fait que depuis le départ de son ainé, Kame ne vivait plus que pour le travail, se mettant à fond dans les répétitions et dans les concerts, ne se laissant que peu de temps pour penser. _La seule solution qu'il avait trouvée, l'alcool ne lui ayant pas réussi. _

Les membres du groupe, tout comme ses amis de la Johnny's l'aidaient à se changer les idées, mais s'ils savaient et voyaient que souvent leur ami s'isolait, de longs moments, et ne revenait pas toujours au top de sa forme.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait changer.

Johnny Kitagawa avait réunis tous les membres du groupe dans la salle de réunion, ce qui raviva des souvenirs à tous. _Et pas les meilleurs. _

Kitagawa était déjà dans la salle, et Koki et Nakamaru étaient déjà arrivé, ayant bien comprit directement le but de cette réunion. _En même temps, c'était pas bien dur._

Ce fut Kame qui arriva le dernier, une fois de plus, mais quand il passa la porte, et qu'il releva la tête, il ne put s'empêcher de se figer entièrement.

« -_Qu'est-ce que … _Souffla-t-il, sous le choc, alors que son patron le coupait.

-_Kamenashi, installe-toi s'il te plait, que je vous explique. »_

Kame partit s'asseoir, ne se remettant toujours pas de ce qu'il voyait, de ce qui se passait. Il en rêvait depuis des mois …

« -_Comme vous l'avez tous remarqué, Akanishi-kun est de retour, la réunion d'aujourd'hui a pour but de savoir si vous seriez d'accord pour que Jin rejoigne la tournée en ce moment, ou si il revient officiellement dans le groupe à la fin de celle-ci. »_

Tous les membres du groupe avaient tournés leur tête vers le principal concerné, le voyant tête basse, les mains jointes, visiblement mal à l'aise. Nakamaru, Koki, Junno et Ueda donnèrent immédiatement leur accord pour que Jin intègre la tournée, mais Kame ne s'était pas encore prononcé, son regard toujours fixé sur Jin. Ce dernier se décida finalement à relever la tête, plantant son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Kame en fut troublé. _Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'animosité dans son regard. _Ce fut tout naturellement qu'il se décida finalement à donner sa réponse. En même temps, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir. KAT-TUN a toujours marché à six, et marchera toujours à six. Même si un des membres s'absente momentanément.

« _Merci. »_

Jin avait soufflé sa réponse, son regard toujours dans celui de Kame, un léger sourire s'installant sur ses lèvres.

Aucune autre parole ne put être échangée pour le moment, Kitagawa demandant à Jin de le suivre dans son bureau afin de revoir les termes de son contrat. Il avait été convenu que Jin viendrait dans le concert dans deux semaines, le temps pour lui de revoir les chorées, et de se remettre les paroles en tête.

Il avait bossé d'arrache-pied, sollicitant parfois l'aide de ses amis, qui l'aidaient avec plaisir, et parfois même l'aide de Kame. Aucun accrochage n'avait eu lieu, ce qui avait choqué tout le monde, surtout le plus jeune. Mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, au contraire. Kame et lui ne se lançaient pas non plus dans de longues et passionnantes conversations, mais il arrivait à échanger quelques phrases sans partir dans les insultes. _Ce qui était déjà un grand changement._

Jin était de retour officiellement dans le groupe. Il avait renouait avec le public, et il avait été plus que bien accueillit, ce qui avait ravi tout le monde, lui en premier. Plus de deux heures de show, et l'adrénaline couraient encore dans leurs veines, et ils avaient prévue de sortir un peu, après s'être un minimum reposé. Kame entra dans sa loge, attrapa la petite bouteille d'eau qu'il avait mis dans le mini-frigo, et la bu en seulement quelques gorgés, soupirant de bien être quand il fut rafraichit. Il se pencha pour la reposer, et à peine fut-il relever que, comme quelques semaines auparavant, il sentit une main se plaquer contre ses yeux, et des lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes. Il fut à nouveau surprit, mais ne se laissa pas avoir une deuxième fois, et répondit avec toute la ferveur qu'il pouvait à ce baiser, imaginant que c'était Jin en face de lui, faisant passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Trop rapidement à son gout, il sentit les lèvres s'éloigner des siennes, et la personne partit brusquement vers la sortit, faisant pivoter la tête de Kame sur le côté opposé. Il eut juste le temps de voir furtivement la chaussure de l'intrus, et l'étonnement éclata en lui.

Voulant s'assurer de sa découverte, et souhaitant, au cas où tout s'avérait vrai, mettre les choses au clair, Kame partit en courant dans le couloir des loges, et arriva au bout, dans la pièce commune. Il repéra rapidement les membres de son groupe, assis sur les canapés, en pleine discussion. _Enfin presque tous._

_« -Il est où ? _Demanda Kame, ne précisant pas de qui il parlait, mais vu les regards que tous les membres présents s'échangèrent, ils avaient compris.

-_Il nous a dit qu'il allait dans sa loge pour se détendre, pourquoi ? _Lui répondit Koki. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et repartit en courant dans le couloir, s'arrêtant au niveau de la porte qui faisait face à la sienne. Il frappa rapidement à la porte, avant de l'ouvrir et d'entrer, n'attendant pas d'invitation ni de réponse. Il pénétra un peu plus profondément dans la petite pièce, et put ainsi apercevoir le membre manquant allongé le long du sofa, fixant le plafond tout en fumant une cigarette, visiblement dans ses pensées. Tellement qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« -_Jin ? »_

L'interpellé se redressa d'un bond, faisant ainsi tomber sa cigarette sur le sol. Il se pencha pour la récupérer avant qu'elle ne brule totalement la moquette, qui commençait déjà à noircir, et en se redressant, il se cogna assez fortement l'arrière de la tête à la table basse qui faisait face au sofa. Kame grimaça, puis éclata de rire devant la malchance de son camarade.

« -_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ? »_

Le ton sec et cassant de Jin coupa court au rire du cadet.

« -_Je … J'ai une question. _Commença Kame, plus qu'hésitant en vue de la réaction de Jin, et continuant face au regard mi- blasé, mi- impatient de celui-ci. _Est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? Deux fois … »_

Kame put voir le visage impassible de Jin se transformer légèrement avant que celui-ci n'éclate de rire et se relève, lui répondant en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« _-Moi ? T'embrasser ? Non mais t'es pas sérieux, si ? Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités. »_

Kame soupira, mais d'exaspération, avant de rattraper rapidement Jin, de lui attraper le poignet, et de le retourner, de façon à ce qu'il lui fasse face, et de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Jin. Le doute envahie Kame lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs seconde il ne sentit pas Jin répondre à son baiser, mais ce sentiment fut très vite balayer lorsque les lèvres de son aîné bougèrent en rythme avec les siennes, et qu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque, rapprochant son visage du sien.


End file.
